Forever Together
by PLL.Forever48
Summary: 2 year after graduation, after a sad and tragic year for Aria and Ezra, things are finally going well. Friends, family and love will get everyone through their hard times. Includes Hanna, Spencer, Ali and Emily as well.
1. The Suggestion

A/N Hello everyone

This is my first fanfic. It is mainly going to centre around Aria and Ezra, but also include Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Alison. No A. I'm not sure wether to continue, so please review and I'll decide whether to continue. Thanks I hope you enjoy!

**Aria's POV**

_2 years after graduation_

Ever since graduation, things have been going great. I mean Spencer fell pregnant to Toby, Hanna and Caleb have been enjoying their time together and Emily and Ali have been on and off for a while, but finally settled down in Rosewood. Ezra and I have had a bit of an adventurous time as well.

We are still together, and everyone accepts our relationship, but I did get pregnant once, a few months before graduation, which ended in miscarriage. It did break us up for a while, but in the end it just made our relationship stronger.

We have moved into our own house, Ezra is working from home, as an author, and I have a part time job at Hanna's new boutique in town. I am still writing, but not as much because I love hearing what Ezra has written (there is usually always a touch of our relationship in there anyway).

Just then Ezra walked through the door, as I laced across our bed, in my pyjamas and hair in a messy bun. I had just finished reading _A Secret Garde_n and was in love with it.

'Morning Beautiful' Ezra whispered into my ear as I giggled. I had always loved Ezra's romantic side, but recently it had gotten even more romantic.

'Morning Babe, what did you pick up for breakfast?'

'A bacon and egg muffin, with extra ketchup for me and a strawberry and sugar omelette for you, as well as 3 hash browns. Nice and sweet just like you.'

I gave Ezra a look of 'are you serious' and delved into my food, and he kissed my cheek gently.

**Hanna's POV**

I sat behind the main desk, thinking of all of the work I had to do today. I was really hoping that Aria would bring me a coffee from the brew, because I wasn't going to last the day without it.

Just minutes later, Aria walked through the door, holding 2 coffees. Yay, I was saved. Caleb I were busy last night so I didn't get much sleep. Once I grabbed the cup from Arias hand without even a hello, I drank about half, before taking a breath and speaking to my friend, of since Grade School.

'Well hello to you too' Aria started.

'Sorry, but I am lacking sleep, Caleb and I got a bit carried away last night so...'

'Really Han, too much information'.

'Sorry but if you had to sleep next to that beautiful body, you wouldn't get much sleep either'.

'Ok' Aria said changing conversation, 'what do we have to do today?'

'Umm... Well there is this one girl who said she was bringing in a big group of friends, and they were looking for outfits for a big occasion, event, special night out thing'

'Ok well, I might deal with them, and you can leave a little early today, so you can see your hot bod that you sleep next to'.

Just then, Hanna was really glad she had a friend that was so easy to get along with, and that had such an amazing sense of style.

**Aria's POV**

I just finished locking up the boutique, and see that it is already dark outside. Those girls must have taken longer than I thought. I stared to head to the brew, when I saw Em and Ali, walking along down the street. I decided towhead over to them to see what they were up to.

'Hey Ali, Em'

'Oh, hey Aria, um... What are you doing?'

'Not much, just wanted to see whether you would like to grab something to eat and then a movie?'

'Oh, we would love to but... We kind of have plans'

'Oh, ok that's cool, I'll see you tomorrow'

'Ok see you then'

I kept heading to the brew, to grab myself and Ezra a coffee before heading home. I thought we might need it.

I had the coffees and headed home to see Ezra.

**Ezra's POV**

I sat in the couch, reading over a new story I just wrote. It was a romantic novel, based on the heartbreak that Aria I had endured last year. Tonight we had agreed that we would bring up the sadness of last years miscarriage. I wasn't quite sure how Aria would react to my suggestion, but I was eager about it. The door opening, interrupted my thoughts.

'Hey babe'

'Hey'

'How was your day?'

'Yeah, good I guess. One group of girls took forever to choose there outfits, so I finished late. I told Hanna that she could leave early, so I had to lock up.'

'I brought take out, Asian, for tea. I was hoping that we could talk and address some issues. And some things about the future.'

'Sounds good'

I set the food out on the table, as Aria grabbed some plates and drinks. I grabbed out the brochures I had ready to suggest some change for the future.

A/N So I know that is not very long, but I just wanted you to see what the story would be about. What is Ezra's idea? I'll try to update by next week. Remember to review thanks

~ 48


	2. The Thought of a Family

A/N Thanks for your reviews! I have decided to continue on, and just see where it goes. Enjoy the next chapter.

**Aria's POV**

I sat down with Ezra on the couch. We were going to address the miscarriage situation, because we had been avoiding it a lot lately, and it wasn't helping our relationship one bit. I placed a spring roll in my mouth, silently hoping he would start the conversation.

'So, how have you been holding up? I mean like emotional and mentally. Is it like affecting you …'

He trailed off before adding,

'Wow, I'm like a therapist; asking about your feelings and stuff. Look Aria, I know how much I am hurting from it, and I just want you to know that you are not alone. Ok?'

I had gone quiet, looking down at my hands. When I looked up, Ezra saw the tears that I had in my eyes, embraced me and said,

'I am so sorry, I really am; for not helping and supporting you.'

We stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms, until I pulled away to wipe away my tears, which Ezra beat me too.

'Look…' I started, 'It has been more than a few months, and it still hurts. Knowing that my… our little baby could be taking his first steps soon, be calling us Mummy and Daddy, in a few years we could wave him off to his first day of school, just all of those thoughts are weighing me down, and I don't know how much longer I can cope with it.'

'So… how do you want me to help you?'

'Help me find a way to move past it. Just to be there and hold me when I need you most.'

I looked up at Ezra to see that he had tears running down his face, so I gently wiped them away for him.

'I do have one idea for you but, I don't think that you are ready for it. I think that in the meantime, we just need to spend more time together, and be thankful that we have each other.'

Looking in Ezra's eyes, I could see that hurt that I was feeling. I leaned in and he did the same. Our lips locked and for the first time in forever, I felt as though I wasn't alone. I had Ezra and I could always count on him.

He gently picked me up off of the lounge, forgetting about our food, and made his way up stairs. He placed me down on the bed, and cosied down in beside me and I fell asleep, in his strong, loving arms.

**Hanna's POV**

I decided to open the boutique early this morning. I had already been to the brew, because Aria wasn't going to be my saviour today, as she was spending the day with Mr Fitz. I wasn't sure if there was going to be many customers today, but I did know that I wanted to leave early again, so I could go out to dinner with Caleb.

I just sat down behind the desk, to hear the bell jingle and see a familiar face walk through the door.

'Good morning Miss Em, what can I do for you'

'Well, I was looking for an outfit for tomorrow night, because it is a special announcement. I hope you're free.'

'Yeah of course; so what kind of outfit?'

'A little more edgy than usual. Nice and bright, maybe slightly revealing…' Emily said with a slight grin.

'So what kind of announcement is it?'

'You'll just have to see, won't you?'

**Spencer's POV**

I just finished changing Avery's clothes, when I heard my phone beep. I looked to see that it was a text message from Emily, asking if I was free tomorrow night. I replied saying I was and asked what the occasion was.

Avery, at that second started screaming, I looked to see that Rocky, our 2 year old dog, had taken her teddy bear. Avery had always been very loud, I don't know where she got that from. I guess it must have been Toby.

**Aria's POV**

Hanna let me take the day off today, so I could spend some time with Ezra. We woke up quite late, but were still lying in bed, after eating pancakes that Ezra made and delivered.

'So what did you want to talk to me about? Yesterday when we were talking about the miscarriage, you said you had a suggestion of how to get past it. What was it?'

I was wondering all night if whatever the suggestion was could help me get past the pain and loss.

'Well you know how… well when people…ummm…I was thinking…'

'C'mon Ezra what is it?' I was begging him, with my cute puppy dog eyes.

Ezra looked away as he mumbled something.

'What, sorry?' I asked quietly.

'Adoption' He said quietly but loud enough so I could still just hear, and handed me some brochures.

'You want to adopt?' I questioned again, looking sown at what he had handed me.

'Yeah,… I mean only if you want. I just thought that I could help fill that hole of little Maleah leaving us. These kids have no family, and we could make a change in their lives. And there would be no chance of miscarriage. We could give them the start in life that they need. Aria? Aria, are you okay?'

I could feel his breath against my ear, as I had my head in my hands. I had tears streaming down my face. I looked up and said,

'That is such a beautiful idea.'

He gently grabbed my hands, his mouth turned into a smile, moved closer to mine, and whispered on my lips,

'Then let's get us a baby,'

And locked his lips on mine, and I moved in sync with his. I knew we would make a beautiful family.

A/N So what do you think. I decided to update sooner because I had it written and thought you would enjoy it. It isn't much longer but I still hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review!

~ 48


	3. Coincidence

A/N Thank you for all of your reviews and suggestions; keep them coming. Sorry that it has taken so long to update. To make up for it, I made it extra-long (than usual) I will try to update weekly from now on. Enjoy the new chapter!

**General POV**

Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Ali along with Emily were soon to arrive at the Apple Rose Grill, ready for Emily's announcement. They were all excited except for Emily, who was scared of what was to come.

The bell jingled as Hanna and Caleb walked into the quiet restaurant hand in hand and took a seat on the biggest table near the window. Caleb, being the gentleman he is, pulled the chair out for Hanna before taking a seat next to her.

The waiter came over to take their order for drinks, just as Aria, Ezra and Ali and Emily right behind them walked in and took their seats. They greeted each other, while Spencer and Toby walked through the door and finally joined them.

**. . . . .**

After having just receiving their meals, Emily decided that it was time for the big announcement.

'Could I have….umm would you all…excuse me…'

Caleb and Aria were finally pulled out of their much zoned out conversation, and everyone's attention shifted to Emily, as she stood at the end of the table. Ali reached her hand out and Emily clasped it tight.

'Well, I'm not sure that you know but, Ali and I have been together for a while again now, and we have… decided to become parents.'

A smile spread across her face as she explained all about their adopted daughter. 'Her name is Sahara, 2 and a half years old and from India. We are flying there in 3 weeks to officially become her parents.'

Ali stood up and embraced Emily as everyone started to congratulate them … except for Aria and Ezra who look at each other in disbelief.

They were both adopting and becoming parents…what an weird coincidence.

**. . . . .**

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I had just arrived home after dinner with Emily, Spencer, Hanna and their respective other halves. I sat down on the couch with a book in my hand as Ezra made me a coffee in the kitchen. I quite often question why I am so lucky to have such an amazing partner, supportive friends and of course my bundle of joy, little puppy, Cassie. It was my birthday present from Ezra, and I have been in love with her ever since (Ezra may have a bit of competition).

Ezra quietly placed my favourite mug full of the steaming hot liquid in front of me, and I kissed him gently. He took a seat next to me, took my book softly from my hands, placed it on the coffee table and looked into my eyes.

'Well, it was a massive shock that Alison and Emily are becoming parents, don't you think?'

'Well it certainly wasn't something that I thought they would beat _us_ too. I mean we are thinking of adopting, Hanna desperately wants to be a mum, but with the boutique and everything, Caleb isn't really agreeing on the timing and all, and Spencer and Toby, well they have Avery already. I don't think that it was Spencer preference getting pregnant in high school and everything, but what happens, happens.'

'So do you still want to adopt?' Ezra asked softly trying to ease into the topic of conversation.

'Or do you want to try again for another baby. You know that Ryder will always have a special place in our hearts, and maybe to feel a part of him we need to have another child. What do you think?'

I looked up at Ezra's face and saw the want in them. I didn't realise that he actually wanted another child.

'I'm so sorry babe. I never opened my eyes to see that you wanted another. I was so focused on every struggle I was having that I didn't even think of you in all of this.'

'Its fine, it really is. I mean we have moved on from then, but now seems like a good time.'

Ezra faced me put his hands on my hips, leaned in and whispered on my lips,

'Let's go make us a baby then'

I captured Ezra's bottom lip between mine and quickly got my tongue into his mouth, giving him my opinion on his suggestion. He quietly moaned as I shifted myself to press our chests together. I felt his hands move down to my legs, as he stood up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, as he slowly walked us up the stairs to our bed.

He struggled slightly with the door, but in seconds got it open and managed to get my jeans off before placing me in the middle of the bed, and climbing up above me.

I stripped off his shirt and ran my hand down his slightly toned chest. He once again locked his lips with mine and I fiddle with the button on his jeans.

Receiving the message that I was sending, Ezra quickly undid his pants and let them fall to the ground. Our lips locked once again, before Ezra slipped his hands under my shirt and ran them around hips. I got goose bumps along my arms; I always loved the feeling of his bare hands on my hips. He quickly slipped my shirt off and left both of us in just our underwear.

What a night of love making it was going to be…

**A/N:** Well, there you go…Chapter 3 of Together Forever. How did you like it? Make sure to let me know what you would like to happen next. I love hearing your ideas. Once again sorry for taking so long to update. I did have plans of making this double the length, but I thought I wouldn't make up wait much longer otherwise I wouldn't have updated for another few days. I will post again in hopefully by next Tuesday, but we'll see how I go. If I get heaps of reviews, I'll update sooner. Remember to review!

~ 48


End file.
